1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector mounted on an electric wire bundle (wire harness) routed in a vehicle, particularly to a protector having an improved lock structure of a protector main body and a lid.
2. Description of Related Art
A resin protector is mounted on a wire harness routed in a vehicle for electric wire protection and routing control. A protector of this type generally has a cross-sectionally rectangular frame shape, as shown in FIG. 6 (Refer to Japan Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. H6-5320). More specifically, the protector includes a main body 2 having a square tub shape and a lid 3 having a cross-sectionally square C shape, the main body 2 housing a wire harness W inserted therethrough. Latching hooks 4a are engaged with latching frames 4b, the latching hooks 4a being provided at mutually opposing positions on both side walls in a width direction of a lower end portion of the lid 3, the latching frames 4b projecting from both side walls of the main body 2. Thereby, the lid 3 is placed over an upper surface opening of the main body 2, and the lid 3 is locked into the main body 2. The locking portions are generally provided in both end portions in a length direction of the protector.
Due to routing design that requires a wire harness W to bend, conditions for setting a fixing portion on a vehicle, and the like, however, a protector 5 may have a short length “a” from a protector end 5a to a vehicle fixing portion 9, as shown in FIG. 7A. In this case, a lock structure may be provided on a first end side of an end portion of the protector 5, but not on an opposing second end side.
In addition, when corrugated tubes are provided on both sides of the wire harness, which sandwich a portion inserted into the protector 5, a protector main body 6 and a lid 7 are formed into a cross-sectionally semi-annular shape. In this case, even when the lid 7 is pressed against the main body 6 in order to lock a latching hook 8a projecting from the lid 7 into a latching frame 8b provided on the main body 6, as shown in FIG. 7B, the lid 7 slides in along an arcuate external circumferential surface of the main body 6 and causes a gap on the second end side, to which a lock structure is not provided. It is thus difficult to accurately engage and lock the latching hook 8a to the engaging frame 8b on the first end side. The problem above also arises when only the lid 7 has a cross-sectionally arcuate shape or when the lid 7 has inclined both side walls in a width direction.
Related Art 1: Japan Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. H6-5320